


Book Discussions

by TheKingisaGirl



Series: Red Queen Week 2017 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bickering, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fic Exchange, Red Queen Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: For @purrpicklePrompt: With too much time on her hands, Regina opens up a bookstore. Somehow Ruby gets involved with it and things grow from there.Hope you enjoy!





	Book Discussions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purrpickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrpickle/gifts).



> So I messed with the timeline a little (because the writers do it do^^) This takes place shortly after the missing year but there's no Zelena so they remember everything and the Maleficent Arc already happened

As Red walked towards the new corner bookshop she noticed a small crowd of people standing by the window display. They looked undecided about entering.  _ Figures _ . After all the things Regina had done to save this town’s ass they were still finicky and distrusting. Most of them had expressed joy at the prospect of her focusing her energy on something. With Snow as the new Mayor and Henry being more and more independent, it was anyones guess what she was doing with all her free time since they had gotten back from the Enchanted Forest.

When Ruby stepped inside the shop, paying no mind to the by-standers, the first thing she noticed was the smell. She wasn’t sure how, but the shop smelled like home. Like warm remnants of magic flowing through the air and fresh moss and wildflowers that bloomed no matter the season. She was taken aback by the smell for a moment.

Then she looked around. Somehow this wasn’t what she expected. There were no stacks of books lying on tables no cramped aisles or dark corners. Everything was open and light and even friendly. Every book as neatly sorted in a shelf that was labeled by genre. And it was empty.

Yesterday had been the big opening and the Charmings , Emma, Henry and a few other people had gone to show their support. Red had stayed away. She felt disconnected from the group since Pan’s curse had swept them back home.

“Good Morning Ms. Lucas. Is there something you're looking for?” She heard Regina’s voice before she saw her small frame pop up behind the counter with the registrar on it. She had a label maker in one and a binder in the other.

“Hey Regina, no I’m just looking around.”

She nodded and returned to what looked like the organization of the books. Red took a closer look without moving in too far into the Queen's personal space.

“This is much more organized then I expected.” she said.

“Have you ever known me to be disorganized?” Regina looked up from her work regarding Red casually.

“No..But I mean, I thought it was a corner bookstore, with all the chaos that that entails. You should spread some of the older books around. Make it look lived in.”

Regina only silently raised an eyebrow. After perusing a little, Red bought  _ Ravished _ by Amanda Quick, under the disapproving eyes of Regina.

She came back the next day on her break. Not that she needed anything but the silence was a nice break from the Dinner. When she took her initial look around the shop, it seemed even more organized than last time.

“Come on, the dewey decimal system!? I figured you would just magically float the books through the air back to where they belong.” Red joked looking around at the assortment.

There was a moment of pause in which she wondered if maybe Regina hadn’t got the reference.

“Well, this is not the Hogwarts library. It’s a bookstore.” She said now returning to her binder.

“You can say that again, where’s the forbidden section? How’s a girl supposed to get her kicks with no forbidden section?”

And without missing a beat Regina deadpanned:

“There is a sexshop two blocks north, equipped  with leashes and everything else  _ you _ might need to ‘get your kicks’.”

“Yeah, you  _ would _ know about that.” Red chuckled, and before Regina could answer, she retreated into the back part of the store.

And because the Inn was so loud and Granny seemed to come up with a new chore for her to do whenever she was home, and the weather was too cold to sit outside, Red found herself going back to the shop a few days later. Not to buy anything, just to read in one of the comfortable chairs by the window.

Regina had said nothing, not like there was a real customer she was taking the chair from anyway, she just went about her work.

It was warm and quiet and the smell of home was so enticing that Red came back the next day before her night shift. And then again, the day after that she took Belle with her.

That day she bought a copy of  _ Lord of Scoundrels _ by Loretta Lynda Chase. Regina had grimaced when she scanned the barcode, but said nothing.

It only took about a week for everyone to realize Regina wasn’t selling potions or magic spell books and trapping customers in books. Red thought that maybe seeing people inside the shop would ease the scared masses and she was right.

When she came in the next week there were a few people in the shop. Henry was sitting in a bean bag in the corner that Red identified as the comic section. She stepped next to the counter and took in a very relieved looking Regina.

“Looks like business is going well.” she smiled.

Regina’s mask instantly went up, her face was now more neutral.

“As expected.”

“I’m happy for you Regina. People are idiots, but I’m surprised it took them this long to see how great this place is.”

She meant it. In her earlier visits Red had seen how much thought had gone into the shop. There was a section for literature from the Enchanted Forest, one on the mysteries of pop culture, how-to-books; in short, everything a town full of fairytale characters who've only recently become self aware might need.

“Yes. I suppose now that business is picking up you won’t be reading your trashy romance novels in the shop anymore?” Her voice was indifferent, but Red was too much wolf to not understand the body language telling her otherwise. She had gotten used to Red being here. Maybe even enjoyed their comfortable silence and the occasional exchange.

“First of all, if anything they’re  _ your  _ trashy romance novels, seeing as I bought them here. Second, don’t judge a book by its painted, heavily sexualised cover! And third if Henry can read comics in here, I’m going to assume I can read my novels here.”

“Comics are a completely legitimate form of literature!” Regina defended.

“Sure your Majesty. Whatever you say.” she laughed and went to pick out a new book since she had finished her’s yesterday.

That day she picked out  _ The Lady of the Storm _ by Kathryne Kennedy. And had to wait in line to buy it. Sadly she couldn’t stay because her break was nearing its end, but she would have liked to watch Regia try to pretend not to fuss over Henry while he read.

And to test a new theory she had, while in earshot of Regina, she leaned over to tell Dopey, in the line ahead of her:” You know what I love? When bookstores have those cute little bookmarks and cards at the register.” Dopey just nodded his head enthusiastic.

Over the next few weeks Red showed up to the shop regularly, sometimes to buy a new novel, sometimes to read and often times just to exchange sharp words with Regina. The sign in the Window display stating “Books only!” did not go unnoticed.

They had settled almost into a rhythm of jokes at each others expense. It seemed like a relief after so long of being on warring factions to just relax and kid, without real malice or pressure to work together to solve some magical mystery.

For a while at least.

 

\---------------

 

“Regina!”

Red stormed into the book shop right before closing, Regina was already turning off the lights.

“Ms. Lucas, whatever it is, there’s no reason to bark.”

“This is not funny. I just spent over an hour trying to calm down Snow.”

“Was she unhappy with my gifts?”

“Gifts? That’s what you’re calling these?” One by one Red dropped the books on the counter. Each equipped with a neatly scribed note on a beautiful piece of stationary. Nobody could say the Queen didn’t have style.

“Politics for Dummies,” The note read ‘ To get you started’.

“Legends of Rome, City Planning of the Ancients” The note read ‘I created this town in a day, what have you been doing?’.

“Richard Nixon: The Life” The note read ‘A cautionary tale’.

And finally, the last straw:

“Sarajevo 1914, Assassination of the Archduke Franz Ferdinand” The note read ‘Even the monarchy has its pitfalls ’.

“I thought it fitting to send our new Mayor something. From one ruler to another.” Regina said with a evil grin on her lips.

“Every week? Do you know she has a minor breakdown every Monday in anticipation of your little ‘gift?”

“I did not know that. Maybe I should start alternating the days…”

“She came crying to me! She’s been trying to be a good sport but Regina, you know Snow doesn’t do well with sarcasm! No matter how funny these are.” She waved around the last book dramatically.

“Politicians need thick skin, dear.”

“Yeah, well maybe your skin is too thick!”

“Excuse me?” All humor had fled from her voice.

“Insulting my book choices, Sending these to Snow. If you’re gonna be a bitch, that’s your prerogative, but maybe the service industry just isn’t for you then. Maybe try being nice to people?”

Red had made a grave mistake.

“Oh I see, Just because not everyone is genetically predisposed to serving like you?! That doesn’t mean that we others can not do equally well if not better! And it would behoove you to remember who the real bitch is!” And with that Regina pushed her out of the door, locked it, and vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

Okay, so she’d pissed off the queen. Overstepped the line. It happens. Not like that woman holds a grudge right? She was screwed. Normally Red was the type of friend that would relentlessly apologize and forget all implications of personal space when she had messed up, but Regina and her weren’t friends.

What do you call someone that you have been casually trading insults with for the past month for fun? A Frenemy?

She wasn’t sure. Maybe it was best to give her some space. So despite being finished with her book, Red did not show up the next day at the shop to get a new one.

She had payed Henry to get her a new one. Any one. But the kid had came back empty handed and said:” She says you’re a coward and not to send children do you biding. Also I’m keeping the 20 for the lecture I had to sit through. She’s really mad at you.” 

 

She just grumbled hitting her head on the counter.

It wasn’t until a week later, Snow was sitting at her usual booth complaining about the 3rd of what happened to be a 7 part book series on the rise and fall of Napoleon, they arrived everyday now, that Red almost considered going into the shop, to congratulate Regina. She might be a bit evil still, but she did know her stuff. Red had to hide her snicker at Snows pitiful expression.

She had glanced over through the window and the shop was packed with people. Red could even make out some of the new arrivals making their way into the shop.

“That damned woman.” Red had finally pried herself away from Snow only to hear Granny complain while drying cups.

“What’s up Granny?”

“Her Majesty opened up a coffee bar in her damned book shop and she taking all my customers.”

“What?”

“Pay attention girl! What’d you think? Suddenly the whole town became literary critics? She’s got a busty blond selling those frufru Starbucks drinks with foam and cream and Gods know what els in ‘em! I can’t compete with that. I oughta go over there and smash her stupid cappuccino machine!”

“NO! Granny let me take care of it okay?”

So she stomped over there for a second time. This time less angry because really could you blame the town for wanting a mocha frappuccinos with soy milk after 30 years of isolation? But the last of Grannys comments had stung. She couldn’t compete? With a busty blond?

It was so full, she had to fight her way to the counter, and she could see one of the new arrivals, indeed a beautiful blonde struggling to prepare orders for the dwarves fast enough, behind a oak counter.

“Can I speak to you for a minute?” She hissed at Regina, who was sitting in one of the chairs.

“I am currently busy, Ms. Lucas.” Regina in that moment picked up a book, and began pretending to read.

That’s how little people were actually in the store to buy books. Red looked at the title.  _ A Game of Secrets _ . Really? A spy book. The Queen was so dramatic.

“It’s important!”

“Fine.” Regina said putting the book down and pulling Red’s arm into the magical illnesses section that was relatively deserted. Her hand was warm and her fingers soft.

“What can I do you for dear?”

“See, Regina I legitimately can’t tell anymore if you’re trying to piss of Snow and Granny or if you’re just proving a point to me.”

“You overestimate your value.”

“Oh really? Because last time I checked you don’t even take milk in your coffee, why would you do  _ this _ ??” Red pointed to the blond.

“As a good entrepreneur, I provide my customers with what they need. And having a gorgeous woman serve it to them doesn't hurt. Sex sells Ms. Lucas.”

“Stop! I’ll tell you where to stick you business advice! You seem to have a new habit of doing the exact opposite of what I suggested!”

“Pure coincidence.” Regina said avoiding her eyes.

“Oh really? Maybe I should tell you not to go out with me on friday, then! See what coincidentally happens then?”

“Maybe you should!”

They stood next to each other awkwardly. Had it not been for the wolfs hearing Red would have doubted reality. Was that clear yes? Better not tempt it.

“Fine. Pick you up at 8, book snob!” And with that she left the shop.

\--------------------

“Did you get her to stop selling that junk?”

“Nope. But I got a date.”

Granny opened her mouth, pulled in a large amount of air but said nothing and snapped it closed. She turned and Red could hear her mumble along with the clanging of pots and pans.

“I swear, that girl. In one ear out the other, putting some piece of tail before her pack…”

 

\---------

So they had gone out. They had gone out and now they were  _ going out _ . It was all still new and sometimes a little awkward seeing as they had been at war with each other and then one had lead to the accusation of murder of the other. Long story short, they probably had some things to work through, but astoundingly enough when they were together, it seldom came up.

They enjoyed their time together, getting to know the little ins and out of who they really were. Who they were now that the facade of the Evil Queen and the protective Wolf no longer needed to be upheld.

Then it came time for the full moon. Ruby knew it would be a hard one because it was the first since they had come back. She would not have the vast familiar forests and terrain to run through. The wildlife was sparse in Storybrooke. She hardly got to see Regina since Granny was putting her on every shift imaginable to make up for the three days she would be out. Also probably to punish her for the week it had taken Ruby to convince Regina to give up the coffee bar, Granny had lost coffee profits.

It was Monday when she finally shifted. She didn’t have to tell Granny, her aggression and frustration had been building noticeably, among other things.

As predicted the wolf did not enjoy being released into such a small area after experiencing everything the Enchanted Forest had to offer after so long. When she emerged from the forest on Friday afternoon she couldn’t wait to see Regina. After a long hot shower and a nap, that was very necessary, she made her way over to the bookshop.

The first new thing she noticed was something that looked like a stage where the coffee bar had been. On it Maleficent sat at a small table. Several rows of chairs were lined in front of the stage. The lights were not as bright as usually and Ruby looked around for Regina and found sandwich board, also new, advertising:

Tonights reading:

_ Losing Children to Magic _ by Maleficent

  Meet the Author and Ask Questions!

Ruby made her way to the registrar where a bunch of Mal’s books were displayed. She browsed for a little before she saw Regina coming out of the back room. Apparently not as happy to see her as Red was. Red’s defense mechanism kicked in automatically.

“Losing your child to magic? Really, Regina?” she asked.

“Is there a problem?” Regina snapped

“The chapters… Reunification? Raising an adult child? Don’t you think this is a little too niche for a corner bookshop?”

 

Red was confused by the bite in Regina’s voice. They hadn’t seen each other in three days.

“It’s a common occurrence in this town and it needs to be dealt with. I’m starting to think maybe you don’t want success for my business! Jealous?” Regina spoke quietly but it hit Red as if she had screamed it.

“What? No!”

“Then maybe instead of criticizing every move I make you could be supportive.”

As they spoke several people came into the shop. Red could see Snow, Geppetto, Jefferson, and Michael Tilman take their seats close to the stage.

“Regina I was just kidding...you know, like-”

“Like what? Like  _ we do _ ? Ruby, you and I don’t  _ do  _ anything. I don’t know what you think this is, but just like the bookshop, you are a way to pass my time.”

“Regina…” How could she say that? They had been doing so well.

“And I’m just a play thing for you, am I not?”

“What?? Of course not? I though-”

“You thought wrong. You and I have nothing. You understand nothing. Now please leave me to listen to the reading in peace.” She brushed past Red and sat in second row. Red took as seat in the back row. From where she sat, she could see Mr. Gold sneak in after the reading had begun.

As Mal read about the experience of meeting Lily for the first time and explained the pain of thinking she was lost forever. Red finally realized why this was important to Regina. Pan’s curse.

\--------

During the break in the reading, when Regina went to the back to prepare some snacks before the question session, Red hurried next to her.

“I’m sorry about not understanding. I know how you suffered back in the Enchanted Forest, without Henry.”

“How would you know? You were off frolicing in the forest! Just like you were now!” She spat eyes shining with tears.

“Regina, is that what this is about? Wolfstime? You know I can’t control it-”

“Of course I know that! I know everything about lycanthropy!” She said pointing to the magic creatures section of the bookstore.

“You could have at least told me it was... that time of the month. You do still have control over that mouth right??” She moved back to the chairs but this time sat in a back row more towards where Red had sat.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you I’d be gone. But quick question though: Are you saying you read all the books on me? And also would you like me to show you how well I can controll-”

“All the books.” Regina said vaguely gesturing “Now shhh, Mal is answering questions.” Her anger seemed to be subsiding as she allowed Red to sit next to her. They definitely needed to talk later though.

Red sat quietly. Until the reading was over. Just pondering Regina’s words. And the meaning behind them.

When everyone had exited the shop, Regina vanished both the stage and the seats with magic. Just she and Red were left in the shop. Red stood awkwardly by the door.

“Come on, silly wolf. Let’s go home.” Regina said waiting for Red so that she could lock up.

Red followed her out. Instead of Regina poofing them both home, as she did most nights, they walked home. Red spent the entirety of the walk apologizing for her thoughtlessness, nudging Regina with her nose, hugging her as they walked and rubbing arms with her girlfriend.

 

In truth she was not only extremely sorry for being inconsiderate, she had also really missed Regina. And so had her Wolf.

When they arrived at the Mansion, Regina poured them both a glass of wine and they stood silently for a minute in the kitchen. A minute.

“Regina can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” The look in her eyes was absentminded.

“When did you read the books?”

“Ruby, I would not sell a book I haven’t read.”

“That doesn’t answer my question..” Red said moving in close to Regina, and putting down her glass in favor of wrapping her arms around Regina’s hips from behind.

“Fine. I read them the day after you bought that God awful book in my shop.”

Red heard the klink of Regina’s glass against the marble counter top, before she turned in Red’s arms looking vulnerable.

“Happy, Red? I read them all in one night after you came in.” Red only smiled and gave Regina a deep kiss, and just as their tongues began to twist a bit more passionately she pulled back to look into Regina’s eyes.

“You just called me Red?”

“That is your name, dear.”

“Yeah but you usually say Ruby.”

“Would you prefer I not?”

“No. No, I like you calling me Ruby. It’s like your own special name for me. Like a pet name, left over from the life you gave me during the curse.” She said and instead of resuming the kiss she buried her head in the nape of Regina’s neck, savoring her smell and lightly biting her.

Regina stifled a moan. Red knew she was usually uncomfortable speaking about the curse, but right now she wanted her to focus on other things.

“Ahh...Ruby, you know I didn’t choose the name right? T-the curse had its own-” She stopped mid sentence as Red doubled her efforts and began sucking on her pulse point just hard enough.

Her hands slid from Regina’s hips to her ass, reveling in its perfect form, and softness. With ease she lifted Regina into her arms, the woman’s legs wrapping instantly around her.

“Will you stop being a debbie-downer and let me have my romantic nickname?” She said but Regina was preoccupied with grinding her hips into Red’s.

Red carried her upstairs, only stopping to leave items of clothing on the floor leading to the bed. She laid Regina down gently on the king sized bed and crawled in between her legs. Regina’s face was flushed and her pupils blown.

Red wanted to take her time but even the speed at which she opened Regina’s pants zipper earned her a frown. When she had discarded the pants all together, she let her hands travel slowly up Regina’s thighs and lay on her hips for a second before she gave the pelvic mound a soft kiss. She could see Regina squirming impatiently, but the black lace gave her an idea.

“Wait!”

“For fuck sake, Ruby!”

“You said you never sell a book without reading it?” Regina’s eyes closed, probably reminding herself that if she murdered Red now she would definitely not get laid tonight. She nodded her head.

“Even the romance novels?!?”

Regina sat up quickly grabbed Red’s face into a searing kiss that ended with a bite to Red’s lip and said:” No more book discussions!” and proceeded to remove her own panties, immediately silencing Red.

**Author's Note:**

> Easter Egg: All of Ruby's and Snow's books are real


End file.
